Pride & Prejudice
by stargatesga1
Summary: Suite à un grave accident, Hermione apprend à se reconstruir avec un étrange serpentard ...
1. Chapter 1

PRIDE & PREJUDICE

Pride & Prejudice

Disclaimers La franchise Harry Potter (univers, personnages, etc.) ne m'appartient pas et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic. Cependant, la totalité de cette fan fiction est la propriété de son auteur (ne pas publier, en totalité ou en partie, sur quelque support que ce soit, sans l'accord de l'auteur)

Pairing

Auteur 

Spoilers

Note de l'auteur

Hr : Qui y a t il Professeur ?

? : Ecoutez Miss Granger ce que je vais vous apprendre n'est pas à dire et encore moins à entendre

Un serpentard qui passait par là, s'arrêta en reconnaissant la voix du directeur de Poudlard. Mué d'une curiosité sans limite, il se cacha derrière une statue pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Il violait une fois de plus le règlement, à une heure aussi tardive, il n'était pas censé se trouver dans les couloirs du château mais dans son lit. Si il se faisait prendre, il irait une fois de plus en colle exactement comme la semaine dernière

Hr : Que se passe t il ?

Le vieil homme posa une main compatissante sur celle qui était incontestablement la meilleure élève de ce château. Elle n'était en rien préparé à ce qu'il allait lui annoncer et elle ne s 'en remettrait probablement jamais

A.D : Je viens à l'instant de l'apprendre …. Votre père miss, il a été ….. il est mort

Hermione se dégagea violemment de l'emprise du directeur, elle ne pouvait le croire, ce vieux sage était tout bonnement devenu fou, elle refusait d'y croire, c'était impossible

Hr : NON ! Vous mentez ! ! ! C'est impossible ! !

A.D : Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione _Sa voix tremblait, il savait très bien ce que représentait la perte d'un être cher _ Un accident de voiture moldu … votre mère ….

La fin de sa phrase resta en suspend, la jeune fille s'était enfui ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage. Dumbledore la suivit du regard avant de la voir disparaître sous ses yeux

Il resta quelques secondes pensif avant de poser ses yeux sur la statue qui abritait encore un serpentard chamboulé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre

Le jeune homme sentit le regard de son directeur sur lui mais avant qu'il ne puisse analyser la situation, le vieil homme avait disparu.

Anesthésié par la nouvelle qu'il avait appris, il sortit de sa cachette et se mit en marche dans le but de rejoindre son dortoir, la tête pleine de questions

Il passa devant une classe où la porte était restée entrouverte, il entendit clairement des sanglots étouffés et des reniflements

_« Hermione… » pensa t il_

Deux choix s'offraient à lui : passer son chemin et ignorer cette sang de bourbe ou aller la réconforter. Malgré l'apparence qu'il donnait, il n'était pas sans cœur et malheureusement lui aussi savait quelle douleur engendrait la perte de parents chers

La douleur d'Hermione l'avait frappé en plein cœur quand elle avait appris la nouvelle, plus que tout ses yeux le hantait, ce regard si pétillant c'était éteint

Pesant le pour et le contre une dernière fois, il poussa la porte de la salle où se trouvait la jeune fille. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle.

Elle était tapi dans le noir, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, son visage baigné de larmes lui serra un peu plus le cœur sans qu'il comprenne réellement pourquoi

Quand elle aperçut des pieds devant elle, Hermione releva la tête espérant tomber sur une personne qui la réconforterait comme Harry son meilleur ami mais au lieu de ça, elle tomba nez à nez avec un serpentard et le pire de tous qui plus est

Hr : Qu'est ce que tu veux ? M'humilier une fois de plus ! ! ! ! cracha t elle

S'empêchant de riposter face à cette attaque, il prit place à ses côtés, ne disant rien, fixant le mur face à lui.

Légèrement tremblant, il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille . D'abord hésitante, la jeune gryffondor le repoussa avant d'étouffer un sanglot plus violent que les autres

Passant ses bras autour du cou du serpentard, elle se serra contre lui, pleurant des rivières de larmes. Le jeune homme ne disait toujours rien. Il serrait aussi fort qu'il pouvait la jeune gryffondor effondrée dans ses bras. Il sentait ses larmes ruisseler dans son cou avant d'aller s'écraser sur son cœur pour finir par se perdre dans son t shirt

Maladroitement, il posa une main sur la tête de la jeune fille et la caressa pour l'apaiser, lui montrer qu'il était là. Jamais il n'avait été aussi protecteur avec quelqu'un qu'à cet instant

« Mais qu'est ce que je suis entrain de faire ? Si les autres venaient à apprendre, si Drago venait a l'apprendre … Non pourquoi je fais ca ? Et si quelqu'un entrait ! ? »

Comme pour répondre à ses pires angoisses, Mimi Geignarde entra dans la classe. Elle poussa un gloussement qui fit sursauter les deux jeunes gens.

Reprenant pied à la réalité, Hermione repoussa le serpentard en se levant d'un bond mais trop tard Mimi Geignarde était déjà entrain de chanter de sa voix si horrible

_« Je les ai surpris,_

_Dans les bras l'un de l'autre_

_Qu'ils étaient mignons ensemble_

_Leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre_

_Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor_

_Ca va faire du tord ! »_

Elle leurs fit une horrible grimace avant de disparaître dans le mur. Se regardant dans les yeux, ils esquivèrent un mouvement pour sortir de cette classe mais trop tard la porte s'ouvrit sur Rusard tenant Miss Teigne dans ses bras, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres

Quelques minutes plus tard qui parurent une éternité pour les deux jeunes gens, le Professeur Rogue et McGonagnall, leurs directeurs respectifs firent leurs entrée dans la salle de classe qui n'était plus déserte à présent

La colère qui bouillait dans le directeur des Serpentard contrastait avec le calme olympien dont faisait preuve la directeur des si courageux lions

S.R : Le couvre feu est largement dépassé me semble-t-il ! Que fessiez vous a traîner dans les couloirs !? Tout les deux ! A cette heure-ci et dans cette salle ?

Avant qu'une explication puisse franchir les lèvres des jeunes fautifs, Mimi Geingarde refit son apparition fière de pouvoir rapporter ce qu'elle croyait avoir vu

M.G : Moi je sais …. Ils étaient ici même tout les deux, en amoureux, enlacés s'embrassant … un serpentard et une gryffondor …

B.Z : C'est faux !! Elle ment ! Vous n'allez pas la croire tout de même ?

M.M : Miss Granger ??

La directrice se tourna vers son élève, attendant une explication de cette conduite si peu ressemblante à la jeune lionne

Hr : Nous ne nous embrassions pas Professeur

M.G : Elle lui faisait un suçon

Hermione poussa un soupir, Mimi Geignarde était vraiment une plaie des plus immondes quand elle s'y mettait.

Comment pourrait elle avoir en tête d'embrasser un garçon et un serpentard qui plus est, quand elle venait d'apprendre la pire nouvelle de sa vie

Alerté par le vacarme qui régnait dans la classe, le directeur fit son entrée faisant taire par la même occasion la voix stridente de Mimi Geignarde

A.D : Que se passe-t-il ici ?

M.M : Deux élèves viennent de se faire surprendre …

Rusard : En train de se bécoter

S.R : Monsieur Zabini et Miss. Granger traînaient dans les couloirs à une heure tardive.

A.D : Je suis la raison de la présence de Miss Granger dans les couloirs. En revanche Monsieur Zabini n'a aucune excuse. Il sera donc en retenue tout les soirs pour la semaine à venir.

B.Z : Génial !

Il se prit une tape derrière la tête par le professeur Rogue.

S.R : Par votre faute, votre maison perd 10 points. Alors filez avant que je ne m'énerve.

B.Z (entre ses dents) : Parce que ce n'est pas encore le cas !

S.R : Je m'occuperais personnellement de ses colles !

_« Je m'en réjouis d'avance, pensa t il »_

Le Serpentard et son directeur sortirent ne laissant que la jeune lionne en compagnie du directeur et de la directrice adjointe de Poudlard

A.D : Votre mère souhaite vous voir dès demain matin Miss

Hermione baissa la tête sentant les larmes naître à nouveau dans ses yeux. Comment allait elle faire ? Elle aimait ses parents mais sa relation avec son père avait toujours été spéciale, sans lui, elle n'était plus rien

Sentant la détresse de sa jeune élève, le professeur ajouta d'une voix plus douce

A.D : Je vous accompagnerai moi-même jusque chez vous demain. Minerva demandera à vos camarades Harry et Ronald de prendre vos devoirs

Elle remercia silencieusement ses mentors avant de quitter la classe menaçant à tout moment de s'écrouler de chagrin

M.M : Pauvre enfant !

Marchant dans les couloirs, complètement perdue et anéantie, Hermione ne remarqua qu'une autre personne était présente et la suivait.

Elle allait tourner à l'angle du couloir menant à sa salle commune quand elle se sentit tirer en arrière par une force invisible

Paniquée, elle sentit son dos heurter un pan de mur et une main puissante mais douce se poser sur ses lèvres, elle aurait voulu crier mais elle n'avait pas la force et de toute manière son agresseur était plus puissant qu'elle. Elle n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de se battre avec lui et pourtant son côté gryffondor ne tarda pas à se réveiller

Elle plongea ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de son agresseur plus déterminée que jamais à lui montrer qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le réduire en miettes

B.Z : Je te veux aucun mal Granger

Hermione frissonna baissant les yeux émues par un tout autre sentiment.

Sentant que la jeune lionne s'était détendu, le serpentard retira sa main de la bouche de la jeune fille, restant n'est en moins très proche du corps de celle ci

B.Z : Ne dit rien a personne de ce qu'il s'est passé !

H.G : Si tu crois que j'allais le dire a quelqu'un ! Mais le problème c'est qu'on nous a vu !

B.Z : Si on te le demande : On se disputait !

H.G : De quoi tu as peur Blaise ?

B.Z : De rien !

Il se décolla rapidement de la jeune fille et lui tourna le dos dans le but de partir loin d'elle et loin de ce combat intérieur qui venait de prendre vie dans son esprit

H.G : Pourquoi ?

Poussant un petit soupir, il se retourna vers Hermione

B.Z : Pourquoi quoi ?

H.G : Pourquoi tout a l'heure tu …

B.Z : Tu poses trop de question Granger !

Il voulut repartir mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. En parfaite miss je sais tout, elle se posait des questions et elle voulait des réponses

H.G : Attends !

Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas de peur de voir le visage de la jeune lionne brisé par la souffrance

B.Z : Je sais ce que s'est de perdre un parent, murmura t il plus pour lui même que pour Hermione

_« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Blaise ? Ressaisis-toi ! C'est Granger a qui tu parles ! Tire-toi avant d'aggraver les choses ! Tire-toi et Vite !! »_

Mais alors qu'il voulut mettre en action son plan, il sentit une pression sur son bras. Hermione s'était approché de lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Priant Salazar Serpentard pour lui donner le courage de rester maître de cette situation, il se retourna vers la jeune fille

Son regard noisette reflétait tellement à cet instant. Les larmes étaient présentes et il l'a voyait lutter pour garder le contrôle de celle ci pourtant malgré la bonne volonté de la lionne, une larme s'échappa

H.G : Merci !

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui parlait aussi sincèrement. Un petit mot à peine murmurer qui l'entraînait trop loin dans des sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier

Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine. Elle avait mal, trop mal. Elle voulait pleurer mais qui pourrait comprendre sa douleur hormis Zabini ? Lui aussi avait perdu un parent, il savait ce qu'elle ignorait

A la surprise de celui ci, Hermione alla se blottir dans ses bras pleurant les larmes qu'elle avait si couragemment retenue

Elle avait besoin qu'on la console sans poser de questions, elle avait besoin d'une présence à ses côtés sinon pourquoi se serait elle réfugiée dans mes bras ?

Hésitant quelques secondes, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, posant son menton sur la tête de celle ci, il l'a berça contre lui, lui murmurant des mots apaisants à l'oreille.

Se sentant en sécurité, la jeune fille se colla encore plus contre lui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la présence du serpentard la soulageait

Seul comptait à cet instant, Blaise Zabini et le cocon protecteur qu'il venait de créer

_« Pourquoi tu fais ça Hermione ? C'est Blaise Zabini . C'est un serpentard vous êtes fait pour vous détester !! Un serpentard sexy et qui a du cœur contrairement aux autres, il te console ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il est doux et prévenant à cet instant ! Je me demande comment il embrasse ? N'y pense même pas !! »_

_« Hermione Granger ! C'est Hermione Granger !! __Mais pourquoi tu la prends dans tes bras ? Peut-être parce que c'est la seule fille qui ne fais pas ça pour l'argent ou ta renommé ! Et puis c'est plutôt agréable ! Et son parfum est si … Arrête !! Oh mais elle bouge, elle me regarde, et elle … mai qu'est-ce qu… »_

Totalement envoûtés par la présence de l'autre, ils ne comprirent que trop tard ce qui se passait quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une première fois

_« Par merlin !! »_ pensèrent-ils a l'unisson.

_« Mais fait quelque chose ! Eloigne-toi d'elle vite ! Bon sang Blaise, elle est malheureuse tu n'as pas le droit ! ! Ou … Non ! Mais peut-être que … Bon sang réagit au moins !! »_

Et pourtant contre toute attente, il ne trouva pas la force de se dégager de celle qui venait de faire basculer son cœur.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela. Il avait l'impression de s'élever vers un pays qui lui appartenait

Tenir Hermione dans ses bras, sentir ses lèvres si douces contre les siennes. Incapable de se contrôler sa langue rencontra celle de la jeune lionne, le faisant sombrer plus profondément dans ce désir nouveau et pur qu'il ressentait

Totalement en transe, il sentit Hermione frissonner contre lui quand du bout des doigts, il effleura le creux des reins de la jeune fille.

Surprise par ce mouvement, Hermione se dégagea violemment du Serpentard ne comprenant pas la folie de leurs actes

Hr : Je suis désolée, murmura t elle avant de s'enfuir en courant

Ne réalisant pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer, Blaise la regarda s'éloigner avant de porter la main à sa bouche pour effleurer ses lèvres où il y a encore quelques secondes celles d'Hermione étaient contre les siennes

B.Z : OH BON SANG !! J'ai embrassé la bouche de Granger ! Pouark !! s'exclama t il plus chamboulé que dégoûté

Totalement perdu, il regagna son dortoir dans le silence complet perdu dans ses pensées. Comment avait il pu faire cela ? C'était la première fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester maître de lui

Pourquoi obsédait elle tant ses pensées tout à coup ? Et par Merlin pourquoi il n'était pas dégoûté ! !


	2. Chapter 2

PRIDE & PREJUDICE

Pourquoi obsédait elle tant ses pensées tout à coup ? Et par Merlin pourquoi il n'était pas dégoûté ! !

D.M : C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? Rassure moi cette fois tu t'es pas fait prendre

Blaise soupira, Drago était son meilleur ami certes mais il passait son temps à le surveiller comme si il était un enfant de 6 ans incapable de se débrouiller seul

B.Z : 10 points en moins et une semaine de colle, maman !

D.M : Franchement tu pourrais faire gaffe, c'est vrai quoi tu perds tous les points que je m'efforce de gagner

P.P : J'espère qu'elle en vaut la peine !

L'incroyable Pansy Parkinson venait de faire son entrée prenant place sur les genoux de Drago qui fit semblant de vomir m'arrachant au passage un sourire

Drago ne supportait pas celle que j'aimais qualifier de truie et pourtant elle était tellement bête qu'elle prenait les marques de mépris de Drago pour de l'affection

B.Z : De quoi tu parles ?

P.P : Tes cheveux sont décoiffés et tu as encore du gloss sur les lèvres !

Drago cessa de faire des grimaces intéressées pour une fois parce que racontait Pansy

D.M : Qui est-ce ? demanda t il surexcité

B.Z : Quelqu'un que tu n'auras jamais !

D.M : Tu t'es tapé cette vieille chouette de McGonagall ? !

B.Z : Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Je suis mort de rire !

D.M : Sérieusement ! Qui est-ce ?

B.Z : Une fille étonnante douce et fragile et pourtant si forte

« Par Merlin Blaise mais t'es fou ! ! Arrête ca tout de suite pour tu parles d'Hermione comme ça ! ! ! ! ET je l'appelle Hermione en plus non là j'ai plus toute ma tête »

D.M : Blaise tu te sens bien ?

« Non j'ai limite plus les idées claires moi ! ! »

B.Z : Je suis fatigué c'est tout

D.M : Si tu le dis alors c'est une quoi ?

B.Z : Pardon ?

D.M : Elle appartient à quelle maison ?

B.Z : Euh…. Pousouffle

D.M : Tant que c'est pas une insupportable Gryffondor c'est parfait

B.Z : Oui bon écoute j'vais me coucher

Le lendemain quand il s'était levé, il avait constaté que les événements de la veille était encore plus que présent dans son esprit. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas croiser la gryffondor. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait réagir si il était amené à le revoir chose qui évidemment arriverait puisqu'ils étaient en cours ensemble

Il allait entrer dans la grande salle quand il entendit une fois de plus une conversation qui ne lui était pas destiné

H.P : Ne t'inquiète pas Mione, je te promets que pour une fois je vais écouter en cours pour te remplacer en insupportable mais adorable monsieur je sais tout

Hr : Merci Harry

La jeune lionne se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces

Hr : Promets moi de pas faire de bêtises en mon absence

H.P : Mione cesse de te faire du souci tout va bien se passer

Harry embrassa le front de Hermione avant de se détacher de la jeune fille. Celle ci lui offrit un petit sourire avant de se saisir de sa valise

H.P : Et si ca va pas tu m'écris je viendrais chez toi

Hermione prit une dernière fois son ami dans les bras et alla rejoindre Dumbledore qui s'était tenu à l'écart

Blaise aussi avait observé la scène et bien que le serpentard qu'il était ne pouvait pas supporter le parfait Harry Potter, il l'avait trouvé extrêmement protecteur avec Hermione. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait rassuré de savoir qu'elle pourrait compter sur quelqu'un de sa maison si elle n'allait pas bien

Hermione était revenue que le lundi matin quelques minutes avant que le cours de métamorphose ne commence. Il était plongé dans la lecture du devoir qu'il devait rendre quand un vacarme assourdissant c'était fait entendre

La jeune lionne était entrée dans la salle et quand elle avait aperçut Potter, elle s'était ruée sur lui le faisant tomber de sa chaise.

Quand la jeune lionne s'était relevée, son regard avait rencontré celui du serpentard. Elle lui avait brièvement sourit avant de prendre place aux côtés de Harry

De son côté, Blaise n'en menait pas large. Son cœur s'était emballé quand il avait croisé le regard noisette de Hermione.

En plus de devoir subir sa présence, il devait aussi supporté celle de Drago qui le harcelait depuis la fameuse soirée.

Des rumeurs avaient circulé sur un serpentard et une gryffondor avait été surpris dans une situation compromettante.

Les identités étaient restées secrètes mais un jour où il pensait encore à la jeune lionne, Drago le tira par le bras brutalement à la réalité

D.M : Pansy laisse nous

P.P : Mais …

D.M : Tout de suite

Pansy partit les laissant seul au milieu d'un couloir

B.Z : Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

D.M : La semaine dernière c'était avec une Gryffondor

« Aie là je suis mal »

B.Z : Drago …

D.M : Ce n'était pas une question, mais plus une affirmation ! Bon sang Blaise, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

B.Z : Ecoute …

D.M : Non ! C'est toi qui m'écoutes ! On se connaît depuis qu'on est gosse, tu es comme un frère pour moi ! Alors je t'en pris arrête tes conneries, si ton oncle où mon père l'apprenait tu aurais le droit à un doloris. C'est ça que tu veux ? Crabbe et Goyle sont deux idiots qui ne savent pas réfléchir mais Pansy et très maligne et a compris. J'ai réussit a la faire taire mais imagine un seul instant qu'elle le dise à Tu-Sais-Qui. Ce n'est pas un doloris mais la mort qui t'attend !!

B.Z : Je le sais !

D.M : Qui était-ce ?

B.Z : …

D.M : Je suis mouillé jusqu'au cou dans cette histoire alors autant savoir pour qui je risque ma vie.

B.Z : Tu ne vas pas aimer

D.M : Au point où on en est

B.Z (fermant les yeux et baissant la tête) : Granger

Drago se mit à rire, un rire nerveux. Il leva les yeux au ciel pour se calmer tout en continuant de rire.

D.M : GRANGER ! ! ! HERMIONE GRANGER !! Mais comment peux tu la trouver attirante Blaise ! Enfin ta vu sa tête ! ! Ne me dis pas que tu es tombé amoureux d'elle ! ! ! !

Blaise accusa le coup, se pourrait il qu'il soit tombé amoureux de la lionne depuis ce fameux soir ?

D.M : Tu es en mission c'est ca ? Et tu t'es dit que pour atteindre Potter tu allais utiliser Granger c'est ca ?

B.Z : On s'est seulement embrassé.

D.M : Et c'est sensé changer quelque chose ?? Vu la façon dont tu en parles ce n'était pas qu'un simple baiser pour toi, c'est la première fois que je te vois comme ca. Bon sang Blaise mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

B.Z : Je sais pas Drago !

D.M : T'es sur que t'es pas en mission ?

B.Z : Non Drago

D.M : C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller !

B.Z : Drago calme-toi !

D.M : Que je me calme ? T'as embrassé Granger je te signale !!

B.Z : En effet, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé, pas toi ! Et puis c'est une fille pas comme les autres ! Certes j'ai fait une gaffe mais ça ne se reproduira plus et cette histoire va vite s'oublier, tu verras dans quelques jours on ne parlera même plus de ça.

D.M : Il y a plutôt intérêt


	3. Chapter 3

PRIDE & PREJUDICE

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'aide a continué cette fic !!

Drago laissa alors Blaise seul dans le couloir. Il en profita pour repenser à ce que son meilleur ami venait de dire.

_« Tomber amoureux »_

Non ce n'était pas possible, bien sur le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Hermione était différent mais de là à tomber amoureux … Non, il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas ! Mais ce baiser … Il le hantait, il n'en dormait presque plus la nuit et en cours il était totalement absent. Il ne pouvait pas continué comme ça, il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute. C'était décidé il devait parler avec Hermione.

Il regarda alors la vieille horloge et constata avec effroi que son cours de potion venait sûrement de commencer.

Priant Merlin pour ne pas être en retard, il piqua alors un sprint jusqu'au cachot mais arrivé à l'angle d'un couloir, il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet qui devait arriver aussi vite que lui.

Sous la violence du choc, ils tombèrent tout les deux à la renverse.

Une violente douleur se fit ressentir au niveau de son nez mais en tout bon serpentard qui se respecte, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Il se redressa passablement énervé et constata alors que la personne qu'il avait heurté n'était autre que Hermione qui était vraisemblablement elle aussi en retard.

Il la vit se masser le front puis le regarda avec des yeux révolvers. Mais son regard changea très vite en reconnaissant le serpentard.

Il ne su dire pourquoi mais il tendit une main à la gryffondor pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la saisit, se releva et plongea son regard dans celui du serpentard. Celui-ci put y déceler de l'inquiétude mais aussi une certaine gène sûrement dût à leur dernière rencontre

Hr : Ton nez !

D'incompréhension, il posa sa main sur son nez et senti un liquide chaud en sortir. Il regarda alors sa main et vit le liquide rouge.

Hr : Attend !

Il la vit fouiller dans ses poches pour en sortir un tissu blanc. Elle posa alors le tissu sur le nez ensanglanté et à l'aide de sa main libre elle poussa la tête du serpentard, qui se laissa faire, en arrière. Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune lionne pour lui-même tenir le tissu et quand leurs mains se touchèrent, ils ne purent tout les deux s'empêcher de frissonner.

Confuse Hermione retira sa main

Hr : Garde la tête en arrière, on va à l'infirmerie

B.Z : Comment veut-tu que je garde la tête en arrière et que je regarde où je marche en même temps ?

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire et tout naturellement, elle s'empara de la main du serpentard pour le tirer jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Aucunes paroles ne fut prononcé durant le trajet préférant ainsi probablement ne pas parler du baiser et de la conséquence de leur acte.

Quand Mme. Pomfresh les vit entrer, elle quitta son patient et se précipita vers eux.

M.P : M.Zabini ! Que vous est-il donc arrivé ? Asseyez-vous là !

Hr : C'est de ma faute Madame, nous nous sommes cogné à l'angle d'un couloir

M.P : Montrez-moi ça ! Et bien, vous n'y êtes pas allez de main morte ! Attendez-moi ici je vais chercher ma baguette ! Je suppose que vous êtes normalement en cours tout les deux ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

M.P : Très bien, je vous ferais un mot d'excuse !

Hr : Merci Madame

Une fois Mme. Pomfresh parti le silence s'installa de nouveau.

Un silence qui devenait trop gênant surtout pour Hermione. Elle devait absolument dire quelque chose pour éviter de penser, quitte à parler d'un truc complètement idiot

Hr : Tu as mal ? demanda t elle d'une petite voix

B.Z : Non

_« On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très coopératif pour engager la conversation »_

Hr : Comment se fait-il que tu n'étais pas encore en cours ?

B.Z : Je te retourne la question !

Hr (soupirant) : Ok !

Le silence s'installa à nouveau et se fit lourd.

B.Z : Tu …

Hr (l'encourageant) : Oui ?

B.Z : On avait des devoirs en potion ?

« _Des devoirs en potions ? Non mais t'es vraiment nul mon pauvre gars ! »_

Hr (riant) : C'est vraiment ce que tu voulais dire ! ?

B.Z : Ok, c'est bon je me tais !

Hermione soupira quelque peu amusée par la situation

Hr : Ce que tu peux être susceptible comme garçon !

B.Z : Je ne te permets pas !

Le serpentard la regardait avec une mine offusquée comme si elle lui avait annoncé qu'un gobelin était plus attirant que lui

Hr : Moi je me le permets ! répliqua t elle d'une voix taquine

Elle voulait prendre le dessus, c'était indéniable et il détestait ça. Pourtant il savait que la jeune lionne ne faisait pas cela pour le blesser mais c'était plus fort que lui, il devait la faire taire

B.Z : Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as embrassé la semaine dernière ?

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour Hermione. Ses yeux cessèrent de pétiller de malice. Honteuse et mal à l'aise, elle se tourna pour ne plus voir le serpentard

Blaise grimaça, il avait dit cela sans réfléchir, seulement guidé par son besoin de domination. Hermione ne l'avait pas blessé juste taquiner mais lui …

_« Quel crétin Blaise ! Franchement t'es le roi des boursouflets ! »_

Comme une délivrance, Madame Pomfresh revint avec sa baguette. D'un sortilège informulé, elle fit revenir le nez du serpentard à la normal avant de lui demander

M.P : Cela vous fait mal ?

B.Z : Non !

M.P : Bien, alors allez au fond de la pièce pour nettoyer tout ce sang et vous pourrez retourner en cours.

B.Z : Merci

« Il l'avait murmuré tout doucement mais au moins il l'avait dit » pensa l'infirmière.

M.P : Et faites attention dans les couloirs s'il vous plait !

Deux minutes plus tard, les deux élèves quittèrent l'infirmerie pour enfin se rendre en cours de potion.

Hr : Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour ne plus en parler ?

B.Z : Excuse-moi !

Elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir sous l'effet de la surprise. Si elle avait été assise, elle en serait sûrement tombée. Comment ces mots pouvaient ils faire partit du vocabulaire d'un serpent ?

Il n'était pas n'importe quel serpent mais tout de même, elle avait tellement l'habitude d'entendre les pires horreurs dans leurs bouches

Non elle avait dût mal entendre

Hr : Pardon ?

B.Z : Excuse-moi !

Hr (étonnée) : Tu t'excuse pour en avoir reparler ?

B.Z : Non, mais pour ça !

Avant qu'Hermione ne pu comprendre quoi que se soit le serpentard avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_« Ca recommence ! Réagit Hermione, pourquoi tu te laisses faire ? Parce que c'est tellement bon ! »_

Elle glissa alors sa main dans la chevelure du serpentard le décoiffant totalement. S'il l'avait su, il n'aurait jamais passé un bon quart d'heure a essayer de les plaquer parfaitement en arrière. Mais il devait bien admettre que ces cheveux étaient le dernier de ses soucis à cet instant.

Il tenait dans ses bras la plus formidable des jeunes femmes qui lui est été donner de rencontrer.

_« Bien, elle ne t'as pas flanqué une gifle et ne s'est pas encore sauvée en courant, c'est un bon point positif ça. Maintenant, je dois savoir ! Mais savoir quoi au juste ? Pourquoi je l'embrasse déjà ? »_

Mais soudain Blaise cessa de tenter d'analyser la situation. La jeune lionne venait de franchir la limite de sa raison quand délicatement sa langue rencontra celle du jeune serpent.

Par Merlin qu'il était bien, jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de douceur avec une femme. La serrant un peu plus contre lui, Blaise alla délicatement lui caresser le dos faisant gémir faiblement Hermione

? : Hum Hum … !

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent rapidement osant à peine regarder la personne qui les avait surprit.

Hr (confuse et rouge de honte) : Professeur Dumbledore ?

A.D : Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours jeune gens ?

Comme Blaise n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler, Hermione du répondre.

Hr : Si, nous y allions !

A.D : Bien !

Hermione et Blaise se mirent à courir sous le regard bienveillant du direct qui abordait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

_« Ah ces jeunes ! pensa t il ému à la vue d'un agréable souvenir qui lui revenait en mémoire »_


	4. Chapter 4

PRIDE & PREJUDICE

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires !!

**Virginie01 **: Mais le hasard fait toujours bien les choses voyons lol ! C'est vrai que j'y suis allé fort avec son pauvre nez, mais c'est pour la bonne cause !! :D

C'est vrai que Hermione adore taquiné Blaise, et elle a raison lol mais lui il n'apprécie pas trop ça, digne serpentard qu'il est !

Tu aimes quand il s'embrasse ? Et bien tu vas être dessus pour les prochaines suite mais ne t'en fais pas, ça finira par un Happy end ! Enfin je crois ! lol

**Hamataroo **: C'était évident que quelqu'un allait les interrompre lol !

Tu peux pas savoir comment j'ai exploser de rire en lisant ton com, il m'a trop fait plaisir et j'imaginer déjà Mcgo courir après le pauvre Blaise !

Hr : Ce n'est pas possible je suis maudite ! Pourquoi il y a toujours quelqu'un qui arrive quand …

B.Z : Il faudrait peut-être arrêter de s'embrasser dans le couloir … constata le Serpentard

Hr : Il faudrait peut-être arrêter de s'embrasser tout court !

Blaise leva les yeux et constata qu'Hermione était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, les poings posés sur ses hanches

A première vue, elle semblait en colère mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi

B.Z : Pourquoi ? Tu avais l'air d'apprécier tout à l'heure …

Les yeux d'Hermione se mit à pétiller face aux propos du serpent

Hr : Dis-moi Blaise, tu es sur que quand on s'est percuté tout à l'heure tu n'aurais pas perdu une partie de ta mémoire ? Ou pire tout tes neurones ! !

B.Z : Ma mémoire va bien, je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi Hermione !

Hr : Depuis quand tu m'appelles Hermione ?

B.Z : Depuis que tu m'appelles Blaise

Hr : Mais …. Enfin …. Je suis une sang de bourbe ! Pourquoi tu m'embrasse alors que toi tu n'es qu'un serpent rempli de préjugés ! !

Blaise regarda Hermione l'air de se demander si le choc frontal de tout à l'heure n'aurait pas causé des dégâts chez la gryffondor aussi

B.Z : En attendant celle qui porte des préjugés ici c'est toi et non moi !

Hermione le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou

Hr : Mais qu'es-ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin Zabini ?

B.Z : Blaise, Zabini ? Zabini, Blaise ? Je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec toi ?

Hr : Tu as perdu la tête ?

B.Z : Pourquoi ?

Hr : D'abord tu me consoles …

B.Z : Parce que je sais ce que c'est de perdre ses parents, je te l'ai déjà expliqué ! La prochaine fois je n'aurais qu'à te laisser seule dans ton coin !

Hr : Ensuite tu m'embrasses, à deux reprises !

B.Z : Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a embrassé la première fois

Hr : Et puis tu fais comme si de rien était et que c'est parfaitement logique !

B.Z : Tu préférerais que je panique ?

Hr : J'aimerais que tu réagisses au moins ! Pourquoi tu ne te comporte pas comme les autres serpents ! ! ! ! Malfoy ……

B.Z : Mais qu'est ce que Drago à avoir à faire la dedans ! ! !

Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que Hermione voulait dire ou ne pas dire. Il en avait marre d'elle ! Marre de la voir aussi furieuse pour un rien ! Marre de la voir chercher une explication cohérente alors qu'il n'y en avait aucune ! Il ne la supportait plus

Blaise attrapa les poignets de la jeune lionne et la ramena près de lui posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais alors qu'il croyait avoir gagné la partie, Hermione le repoussa violemment

Hr : Pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est Malfoy c'est ca ? !

B.Z : Mais tu vas arrêter avec lui ! IL te plaît ou quoi ! ! Je t'embrasse parce que j'aime bien et toi aussi ! ! !

Hr : Arrête ça de suite ! Arrête de me parler aussi et de me voir pendant qu'on y est ! ! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec toi, c'est clair ?

C'était la première fois de sa vie que Blaise se faisait remettre à sa place par une fille et par une sang de bourbe qui plus est ! Jamais personne n'avais osez lui parler comme ça, même pas Drago, et cette foutu miss-je-sais-tout se le permettait ! Comment osait elle ! ! Très bien, elle ne voulait plus le voir soit ! Elle voulait qu'il agisse comme les autres soit ! C'est ce qu'il ferait !

B.Z : On ne peut plus clair Granger !

Partant rapidement vers les cachots, Blaise planta Hermione dans le couloir ne voulant plus être à proximité d'elle. Le jeune lionne se mit à courir pour le rattraper.

Elle eut juste le temps de le voir s'essuyer les lèvres avant de rentrer dans la salle alors qu'il allait lui fermer la porte au nez.

La porte se referma derrière eux alors que le professeur Rogue venait de laisser sa phrase en suspend. Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers les retardataires sous un silence de plomb

Les Serpentards comme les Gryffondors déglutirent quand Rogue s'approcha d'eux le visage impassible, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui.

Hermione rentra la tête dans les épaules alors que Blaise ne sembla pas plus inquiet que ça, les mains dans les poches.

S.R : Jeunes gens …

Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'il les surprenait ensemble. Une fois dans une salle déserte et maintenant ils arrivaient ensembles et en retard mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter autre chose, Hermione lui tendit un parchemin qu'il arracha des mains de la jeune lionne

S.R : Allez vous asseoir ! !

Bien entendu comme ils étaient arrivés en retard tout le monde était déjà en binôme et préparait une potion. Ils durent donc malencontreusement rester tout les deux à une table juste devant le bureau de Rogue. Et malheureusement juste devant Drago et Pansy et à côté de Harry et Ron.

S.R : Vous n'aurez guère le temps de faire la potion vu votre retard ! Prenez donc votre livre à la page 134 et copier moi les propriétés de la potion !

Les deux élèves s'installèrent et ouvrirent leurs livres pendant que Rogue passait dans les rangs pour voir le travail des élèves.

P.P : Blaise et la sang de bourbe ! Quelle coïncidence …

B.Z : Un problème Parkinson ?

P.P : Oui, en effet ! Dis-moi tu compte te la taper encore longtemps ?

Vu la discrétion avec laquelle Pansy venait de parler, tout le monde se tourna vers les deux retardataires, même Rogue préféra voir ce qu'il allait s'en suivre plutôt que de réprimander la serpentarde. Bien entendu comme Ron et Harry n'était pas loin non plus, ils se retournèrent et regardèrent Hermione avec des yeux ronds sous l'effet du choc.

B.Z : Tu ne sais plus quoi inventer pour te faire remarquer Parkinson ! Le jour où … je me taperais Granger, comme tu le dis, c'est parce qu'elle sera la dernière fille sur cette planète (Il regarda la concerner de haut en bas) et encore !

Cette réplique réussit a convaincre la classe tandis Hermione le fusilla du regard.

_« Comment ça et encore ! »_

il avait un sacré culot alors que quelques minutes plutôt il l'embrassait furieusement ! Elle allait répliquer mais Rogue fut plus rapide

S.R : En plus d'arriver en retard vous perturbez la classe !

B.Z (dans sa barbe) : Ils se perturbent d'un rien

Rogue ayant l'ouie très fine entendit bien sur ses paroles marmonnées.

S.R : Vous avez gagné une autre semaine de retenu Monsieur Zabini ! Je vais finir par croire que vous ne vous en lasser plus ! De plus j'aimerai vous voir à la fin du cours !

_« Oh, oh ! Ca sent le remontage de bretelle, je sens que je vais encore en baver ! Comme s'il ne manquait plus que ça ! »_

Tout le monde reprit alors ses occupations comme si de rien était. Les gryffondors dégoûtés parce que si ça avait été un gryffondor, il n'aurait pas hésiter une seul seconde a retirer des points à leur maison et les serpentards était tout aussi en colère parce que ça ferait une semaine de plus que leur batteur de quidditch louperait les entraînements.

Le reste du cours se passa sans autres perturbations. Une fois la fin du cours annoncée, les élèves quittèrent la salle avec hâte et plus particulièrement Hermione. Blaise, quand à lui du se résigner à attendre que la salle se vide pour subir les représailles de Rogue.

Quand la porte se fut refermée derrière le dernier élève, Rogue se retourna pour faire face à son élève qui attendait la sentence non sans un léger mal à l'aise

R : Dites moi Blaise

Zabini sentit son coeur s'accélérer. La voix de son directeur n'était qu'un faible murmure et pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il lui hurlait dessus

R : Cela fait deux fois que je vous surprends avec miss Granger ...  
B : Oui monsieur  
R : Cette jeune fille est intelligente ...  
B : Oui  
R : Peut être trop ...  
B : Oui

Blaise ne comprenait pas le moins du monde où voulait en venir son directeur. Il s'attendait à se faire punir encore plus sévèrement alors pourquoi lui posait il toutes ses questions ?

B : Ou voulez vous en venir Professeur ?  
R : Etes vous conscient des répercussions qu'il pourrait y avoir si cette répugnante attirance venait aux oreilles de votre famille ...  
B : Répugnante attirance Monsieur ?  
R : Cela ne vous répugne pas ...  
B : Je ne vous comprends pas ...  
R : Tout les professeurs sont au courant du drame que vient de vivre miss Granger mais vous ne devriez pas lui montrer, nous le montrez, et en particulier à moi  
B : Montrer quoi ?  
R : Que vous tenez à elle ...  
B : Je ne tiens pas à elle monsieur

_" Bon sang Blaise heureusement que ton oncle t'as appris à fermer ton esprit parce que sinon tu saurais dans de beaux draps "_

R : Alors cela ne saura pas trop difficile de vous faire détester de cette jeune fille ...  
B : Parfaitement !  
R : Parfait il aurait été regrettable que miss Granger paye cette attirance de la main de quelqu'un que nous connaissons tout les deux ...

Blaise frissonna

IL comprenait enfin où voulait en venir Rogue. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Drago l'avait prévenu mais il avait voulu croire qu'il réussirait à passer outre mais Rogue, connaissait Le Seigneur mieux que personne, implicitement il venait de le mettre en garde.

Hermione l'avait blessé et rejeté mais d'une certaine manière, elle venait de lui sauver la vie et de sauver la sienne par la même occasion

Il allait tout faire pour qu'elle le déteste même si cela devait lui briser le coeur.

S.R : Je vous retrouve donc ce soir à la même heure que la semaine dernière. Sur ce retournez en cours

B.Z : Bien professeur

Il ne se fit pas priez deux fois et sorti alors de la classe mais les ennuis n'étaient loin d'être fini car Drago l'attendait de pied ferme devant la salle de cours.

D.M : Je pense avoir le droit à une explication me semble-t-il !

B.Z (lassé) : Quoi encore ?

D.M : Que faisais-tu avec Granger ?

B.Z : En quoi ça te regarde ?

Drago dans une colère noir prit Blaise par les épaules et le plaqua fort contre le mur pour le secouer.

D.M : Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi Blaise !

B.Z : On était à l'infirmerie parce qu'elle m'a cassé le nez !

Blaise vit le trouble dans le regard de Drago qui le lâcha.

D.M : Je ne comprends pas !

B.Z : Il n'y a absolument plus rien entre elle et moi ! On a mit les choses au clair et il n'y aura plus de problème. Tu n'as plus de souci à te faire sur ce sujet !

Drago regarda son ami légèrement étonné. Blaise semblait en colère et blessé contre la jeune femme jamais il ne l'avait vu s'emporter aussi facilement. Se pourrait il que …. Non il devait faire fausse route

D.M : Bien ! Et que voulez Rogue ?

B.Z : Passer ses nerfs sur moi à cause de mes colles un peu trop répétitives

D.M : En même temps il n'a pas tord comment veux-tu qu'on gagne notre prochain match de Quidditch si le batteur passe toutes ses heures d'entraînements en colle ?

B.Z : Bon on va en cours, on va être en retard !


	5. Chapter 5

PRIDE & PREJUDICE

Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir était aussi longue. Mais merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires.

Quand Blaise se leva le lendemain matin, il était passablement de mauvaise humeur. Ayant passé la nuit à repenser à la journée de la veille. Son baiser avec Hermione, leur dispute et pour finir Rogue et sa mise en garde.

Même après avoir pris une bonne douche, tout était encore trop présent pour qu'il soit d'une humeur joviale

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas un élève de première année qui courait et par conséquent en l'espace de 48H Blaise eut le joie de vivre un second choc frontal. Alors qu'il allait esquisser un mouvement de retard, il aperçut le célèbre trio des Gryffondors. Il devait se montrer odieux soit il commencerait dès aujourd'hui.

Et contre toute attente, il prit le jeune élève encore à ses pieds par la gorge et le souleva le plaquant contre le mur

B.Z : Rentre moi encore une fois dedans et je te ferais découvrir une autre signification du mot « douleur »

Soudain il sentit un pression sur son bras et constata sans réel étonnement que Potter venait de le rejoindre et le forçait à lâcher prise sur le premier année qui commençait à suffoquer

B.Z : Potter tout va comme tu veux ?

H.P : Lâche le Zabini

B.Z : Bouhou j'ai peur …… se moqua t il

Blaise rapprocha son visage du Survivant et lui offrit un sourire que le jeune lion voyait habituellement sur le visage de Malfoy

_« Etrange, pensa t il »_

La première année était toujours contre le mur et menaçait de perdre connaissance si il ne respirait pas très vite un grand bol d'air

Puis Blaise sentit une pression sur son bras, une pression bien différente de celle de Potter. Cette main douce qui venait de se poser sur son bras. Une main à la peau, il le savait bien, douce, tellement douce qu'hier encore il se demandait comment celle qui était responsable de son état faisait pour avoir une peau pareille

Hr : Lâche le Blaise …..

Harry regarda successivement Hermione et le Serpentard. La tension entre eux était plus que palpable et pourtant Harry n'avait pas l'impression que l'incident avec l'élève de première année n'en était pas la cause

_« Depuis quand Mione l'appelle t elle par son prénom »_

Perplexe Harry ne savait pas quoi penser surtout quand il vit Zabini reposer le premier année à terre et fixer intensément Hermione

Puis sans un mot, il partit laissant le trio et l'élève à terre que Ron aidait à se relever.

H.P : Etrange !

Hr : De quoi ?

H.P : Zabini !

R.W : C'est un serpentard Harry ! Qu'es-ce que tu trouve d'étrange à ça !

H.P : Je sais, mais Zabini n'avait jamais fait vraiment part à leurs agressions, il se contentait de suivre Malfoy et d'observer jusqu'à là.

R.W : Arrêtes de te prendre la tête pour lui mon vieux. Si tu commences à essayer de trouver un comportement logique et rationnel aux serpentards, tu vas de faire des cheveux gris avant l'age !

H.P : Et tu en pense quoi Hermione ?

Hermione se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien la petite flamme qui avait pris vie dans les yeux de Harry. Si cette question donnait l'apparence d'être innocente, elle savait que en réalité, il était intrigué par son comportement

« Pourquoi il a fallut que j'intervienne ? Pourquoi a t il fallut que je l'appelle par son prénom ? Et pourquoi au contact de sa peau j'ai eu l'impression de me sentir en sécurité ? ! »

H.P : Mione ?

Hr : Ca fait 6 ans que je n'arrive pas à cerner ce personnage et je ne vais pas essayer de le comprendre maintenant !

H.P : Mouais, vous avez sûrement raison

R.W : Et si on allait manger ? J'ai faim moi !

Hr (levant les yeux au ciel) : C'est pas croyable !

R.W : Bah quoi ?

Une fois installé devant leurs petits déjeuners, Harry se mit à fixer la table des serpentards et plus particulièrement Blaise

Il vit donc Blaise arriver et prendre place face à Malfoy avec qui il entama une conversation des plus comiques au vu du fou rire du Prince des Serpentards

D.M : Potter te fixe depuis tout à l'heure.

B.Z : Pas étonnant !

Blaise se retourna pour fixer Harry dans les yeux avant de sourire ironiquement et de se retourner vers son ami

D.M : Tu m'expliques ?

B.Z : Il m'a empêché de cogner un gamin !

D.M : Pardon !?

Drago s'étrangla avec son verre de jus de citrouille tellement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son meilleur ami venait de lui dire

B.Z : T'es devenu sourd ou quoi ?

D.M : Qu'es-ce que t'as fait ce gamin pour s'attirer tes foudres ?

B.Z : Il m'est rentré dedans

D.M : Je récapitule : Un petit t'es rentré dedans donc tu as décidé de le cogner mais Potter t'en a empêché ?

B.Z : C'est ça

Drago regarda Blaise

Blaise leva les yeux vers Drago. Celui-ci avait les yeux grand ouvert et se gratter la tête signe d'incompréhension chez le jeune homme.

D.M : Et le petit t'avais déjà foncé dedans avant ou avait fait une chose qui t'avais déplu ?

B.Z : Non, c'était la première fois que je le voyais.

Drago se mit à sourire avant de se servir à nouveau du jus de citrouille. D'habitude Blaise était d'un calme olympien, jamais il n'avait haussé le ton ou perdu son sang froid, jamais jusqu'à ce matin ….

B.Z : Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

D.M : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passer hier avec Rogue dans la salle de cours mais apparemment tu as l'air de t'être enfin réveillé !

B.Z : De m'être réveillé !? Parce que j'étais endormi ?

D.M : En tout cas tu ne faisais pas grand-chose ! Bref passons, ça te tente un peu de distraction ?

B.Z : Pourquoi pas ! Qu'es-ce que tu me propose ?

D.M : Je viens de voir Londubat et Loufoqua sortir de la Grande Salle, je crois qu'ils allaient au lac !

B.Z : Et ?

D.M : J'aimerais bien voir comment va réagir Loufoqua quand, au lieu de l'embrasser, ce pauvre imbécile va se mette à cracher des limaces

B.Z : Faudrait-il déjà qu'il ait le cran de l'embrasser

D.M : Ne gâche pas mon bonheur !

B.Z : Très bien, direction le lac ! Mais à une condition

D.M (surprit) : Laquelle ?

B.Z : Laisse moi faire le crache limace !

D.M : Euh … Oui … Ok !

Drago bien que agréablement surpris ne put s'empêcher de trouver le comportement de son ami étrange. Combien de fois Blaise l'avait sermonné quand il s'en prenait à quelqu'un ? Il avait cessé de compter et là sa voix de raison, son meilleur ami voulait participer !

Il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'important hier pour que celui qu'il considère comme son frère réagisse d'une façon si différente de son habitude

P.P : Qu'es-ce que vous allez faire ?

B.Z : On va s'amuser un peu !

P.P : Chouette ! On fait quoi ?

B.Z : Vous regardez !

P.P : Ca me va !

Pansy s'accrocha au bras de Drago comme si sa vie en dépendait. Celui trop concentré à essayer de comprendre le comportement de son ami, ne l'a repoussa pas

Ils prirent tous la direction du Parc

Harry les avait suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que le groupe quitte la pièce. Et du coup il n'avait pas fait attention à Ginny qui lui parlait depuis tout à l'heure.

G.W : Harry ? Harry ?

H.P : Oui !

G.W : Tu en penses quoi ?

H.P : De ?

Ginny prit une tête vexée voyant que Harry ne l'avait pas écouté. Hermione crut bon de venir en aide à son ami avant qu'une guerre ne se déclare.

Hr : On parlait du dernier article de Rita Skeeter !

H.P : Oh ! Désolé mais je pensais à autre chose

G.W (énervée) : On avait cru comprendre !

H.P : Le groupe de Malfoy vient de quitter la pièce

R.W (en mangeant) : Pon Hébara !

Hr : On ne t'as jamais dis que c'était mal polis de parler la bouche pleine Ronald Weasley ?

Hermione avait subtilement détourner la conversation sachant le sujet Blaise approchait, mais s'était sans compter Ginny.

G.W : Pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant aux serpentards ?

R.W : Il s'intéresse plus particulièrement à Zabini tout comme Hermione !

Hermione commença à voir rouge.

G.W : Pourquoi Zabini ?

H.P : Il allait frapper un premier année de poufsouffle tout à l'heure.

_« Ouf ! Ils n'ont pas remarqué l'allusion de Ronald, mais où il veut en venir d'ailleurs celui-là. »_

G.W : C'est un sale type ! Mais en même temps on ne pouvait pas en attendre d'avantage d'un serpentard tel que lui ! Pourquoi ça t'étonne ?

H.P : Je ne l'avais jamais vu s'en prendre à quelqu'un avant ça

G.W : Tu as perdu la mémoire ? Ils s'attaquent a une personne une fois par jours au moins !

H.P : Je ne parle pas des serpentards en général Ginny, je parle d'un serpentard : de Blaise Zabini ! L'as-tu déjà vu faire du mal à quelqu'un ?

G.W : Peut-être pas, c'est vrai, mais il reste avec Malfoy, il est ami avec lui et assiste a ce qu'il fait sans rien dire et en rigolant ! C'est tout aussi grave !

H.P : Oui, c'est vrai, je me fais sûrement des idées !

Harry bu une gorgée de jus de citrouille quand soudain il repensa aux paroles de son ami

H.P : Pourquoi tu parlais de Hermione ? demanda t il à Ron

_« Ouch ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! »_

R.W : Dois-je vraiment rappeler que Miss Granger, ici présente, est restait une demi heure avec lui hier pendant qu'on était en cours avec Rogue.

Tout les yeux se posèrent alors vers la concernée.

H.P : C'est vrai que hier tu es partie trop vite pour qu'on en rediscute et comme tu n'as pas mangé, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en reparler. Que faisais-tu avec lui ?

_« Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à trouver une excuse hier au lieu de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passer ! Quelle imbécile ! Je leurs dit quoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas la vérité ? En enlevant la scène après l'infirmerie bien sur ! »_

Hr : Nous nous sommes rentré dedans à l'angle d'un couloir et son nez s'est mis à saigner alors je l'ai emmené à l'infirmerie.

R.W : T'aurais pas pu le laisser y aller seul ?

Hr : Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un serpentard ? Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça !

Sur ce elle quitta la table en fermant ces bouquins bruyamment pour faire entendre son mécontentement. Harry la regarda sortir pensif


	6. Chapter 6

PRIDE & PREJUDICE

Le brouhaha assourdissant des débuts de cours se fit entendre. Harry se leva pour rejoindre son cours de métamorphose qu'il avait en commun avec les serpentards

Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione était encore remontée contre Ron et par conséquent, elle s'était installée à une table seule, laissant Ron avec Dean

Ron fit signe à Harry de venir le rejoindre mais il déclina l'offre et alla s'installer aux côtés de Hermione qui lui offrit un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quel cœur

Alors que Harry allait entamer une discussion avec Hermione, Dean vint à leur rencontre

D.T : Neville ne viendra pas en cours, il est chez Hagrid parce qu'on lui a lancé un crache-limace alors qu'il était avec Luna.

Hr : Le pauvre !

H.P : Qui a fait ça ?

Dean ne prit même pas la peine de répondre mais montra du menton le groupe des serpentards mort de rire.

Hr : Ce Malfoy mériterait un nouveau coup de …

D.T : Non, ce n'est pas lui, ce serait Zabini !

Harry regarda le serpentard étonné

_« Tu t'es bien planté Harry, Zabini est exactement comme Malfoy ! Pourtant avant il n'était pas comme ça. Qu'est ce qui l'a fait changer à ce point? Il semble étrange depuis … »_

Harry se mit à fixer Hermione. Du trio, elle était en règle générale celle qui prenait le plus de méchancetés de la part des serpentards. Mais aujourd'hui, elle semblait aussi affectée qu'au premier jour.

Ces yeux brillaient non de malice mais de tristesse. Une autre tristesse qui avait animé son regard à la mort de son père

Elle semblait blessée mais pour une toute autre raison

_« Quoi qu'il se soit passé durant cette demi-heure entre Hermione et Zabini, une chose les a changé tout les deux. Hermione vient tout juste de perdre son père et en est très affectée, elle est plus fragile mais je suis sur que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle réagit comme ça… _

_Et si Zabini lui avait fait du mal ? Mon dieu si Zabini l'avait … Non, non ! Ca ne peut pas être ça ! Ca ne doit pas être ça ! S'il a osé la toucher, il aura affaire à moi ! Je n'aurais aucun regret d'utiliser un sort impardonnable sur lui ! »_

Mais alors que Harry essayait de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux, une larme coula sur la joue de celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur

Les poings du survivant se serrèrent jusqu'à ce que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau.

POV Hermione

_« Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Il n'aurait pas fait ça ! Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Tout ça est de ma faute ! Je n'aurais jamais du lui parler comme ça, il était si différent de ce monstre et maintenant il fait pire que cette fouine de Malfoy ! »_

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Furieuse elle l'effaça avant que Harry ou quelqu'un d'autre ne la remarque

_« Et voila que je me mets à pleurer. C'est pathétique ! Tu es pathétique ! Comment as-tu pu croire que tu pouvais changer un type comme lui ? Comment as-tu pu tombé aussi bas ? Croire qu'un homme comme lui puisse s'intéresser à moi ! Tu n'es qu'une idiote Mione ! ! »_

Le professeur Mcgonagall entra alors dans la classe provoquant le silence total. Elle débuta alors son cours bien que certains élèves ne l'écoutaient pas comme un certain serpentard.

_« Mais qu'es-ce que j'ai fais ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu fasses ça à Londubat ? Pourquoi, c'est évident ! Tout ça à cause de cette stupide histoire et de ce stupide baiser ! Par merlin, pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle t'embrasse ? Et pourquoi a-t-il fallut que Rogue ne se doute de quelque chose ? Voila où tu en es aujourd'hui ! A faire les pires horreurs pour montrer que tout est normal et que tu es digne d'être un serpentard ! Tout ça a cause d'une fille ! D'une insupportable miss je sais tout ! D'une sale sang-de-bourbe qui te fait perdre la tête ! Bon sang mais à quoi ça m'avance de l'insulter tu ne fais que d'y penser et c'est tout le contraire de ce que tu dois faire ! Grrr ! Est-ce qu'elle a apprit pour Londubat ? Forcément tu es a Poudlard mon vieux, mais comment a-t-elle réagit ? »_

Il se tourna alors vers les gryffondors et vit Granger gribouiller sur son parchemin.

_« Elle ne doit pas être plus perturbée que ça si elle continue le cours. A moins qu'elle ne soit pas au courant que c'est moi ? »_

Un sourire s'étira alors sur les lèvres du serpentard.

_« Qu'es-ce qu'elle peut être magnifique quand elle se concentre. Mais … elle pleure ? Oh non, quel idiot ! Mais qu'es-ce que j'ai fais ? Tu lui a sauvé la vie, voilà ce que tu as fais ! Tu ne dois plus jamais te préoccuper d'elle sinon c'est la mort assurée pour nous deux ! »_

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfin suivre le cours, son regard tomba dans celui de Harry.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça celui-là ? Peut-être parce que tu t'es attaquer à un de ses amis, andouille ! Réfléchit un peu ! »_

Un sourire se fit alors sur le visage du serpentard provoquant alors un peu plus le survivant. Harry se retint alors du mieux qu'il pu pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge de suite. Harry lâcha alors le regard de se pauvre type et commença à gribouiller sur une feuille qui traînait par là.

Ron allait devoir l'aider mais s'il ne lui expliquait pas, le rouquin n'en ferait rien. Mais comment écrire sur un vulgaire bout de papier ce qui a pu arriver a sa meilleure amie, sa petite sœur ? Il mit deux, trois tmot assez explicite et le fit discrètement passer à Ron.

_« J'ai besoin de toi pour occuper 'mione le temps que je m'occupe de Zabini, je suis persuadé qu'il a fait des choses horribles à 'mione. Tu diras à Trelawney que je ne me sentais pas bien. »_

Quand Ron lu le mot, il se retourna vers Harry avec stupéfaction. Il ne comprenait rien. Harry reçu alors un retour de message.

_« Qu'a t il fait de si horrible ? »_

Suivre ……


	7. Chapter 7

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ça me fait plaisir, mais contrairement a ce que vous croyez c'est pas harry-blaise qui va exploser ^^

Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire …

***************

Harry maudit Ron de ne pas comprendre que c'était assez horrible pour ne pas l'écrire sur un bout de papier qui pourrait être lu de tous.

_« Zabini a abusé de hermione … »_

Ron écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et avant que Harry est pu comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami, il le vit se lever et foncer sur le serpentard

Mué d'une colère sans limite, Ron donna un violent coup de poing dans la figure du serpentard qui trop surpris ne put éviter l'attaque

Alors que Ron allait attaquer à nouveau, Blaise renvoya le coup au gryffondor qui vacilla sous le choc.

Le rouquin allait à nouveau lui sauter dessus quand Harry le repoussa tandis que Drago s'occupait de calmer Blaise qui à son regard montrait bien que le gryffondor ne s'en sortirait pas vivant

Harry envoya Ron valser contre un mur et le plaqua contre, n'hésitant à faire gémir son ami de douleur

H : Calme toi Mione n'a pas besoin de ca !

Blaise essayait de repousser Drago qui malgré la violence de son ami ne le lâchait toujours pas

M.M : WEASLEY ZABINI !

Le professeur s'était amplifié la voix à l'aide d'un sort et quand elle avait hurler les noms des deux élèves tous s'étaient couverts les oreilles, la voix aigu qui faisant vibrer les murs de la salle

M.M : Dans le bureau du directeur ! TOUT DE SUITE ! !

Ron et Blaise entamèrent les hostilités dans des regards noirs de colère tandis que le professeur les accompagnaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore

Hermione se tourna alors vers Harry

Hr : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit ?

H.P : …

Hr : Harry !

H.P : Je n'en sais rien

Hr : Ne me ment pas ! Harry, dis-moi pourquoi il a fait ça ? C'est pour Neville ?

H.P : Ce n'est pas pour Neville, c'est pour toi !

Hr (perdue) : Pour moi ?

Hermione regarda Harry avec une expression de totale incompréhension sur son visage.

Voyant que son amie ne comprenait pas, chose qui venait d'arriver pour la première fois, il rajouta

H.P : Il sait ce que Zabini t'as fais hier …

Hr (paniquée) : C… Comment ?

H.P : Inutile d'être devin pour le voir 'Mione ! Ecoute, je sais que ça doit être horrible et je comprends bien que ça t'effraie mais il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un. Ce salaud doit payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

Hermione croisa les bras de plus en plus déconcertée

Hr : Payer pour ce qu'il m'a fait ?

H.P : Ecoute 'mione ! (Prenant ses mains) Je sais que c'est très dur et que tu préférerais oublier mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça [ Harry baissa le ton et Hermione dût s'approcher pour entendre la fin de la phrase ] un viol est très dur à …

Hr : QUOI ! ! ! !

Harry se recula soudain terrifié par sa meilleure amie, il savait que quand elle perdait son sang froid, elle pouvait être d'une nature assez violente et il n'avait pas envie de faire subir le même traitement à son nez qu'elle avait infligé à Drago

Hermione sortit de la classe en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte, Dean se tourna alors alors vers Harry

D.T : Il vous arrive quoi à tous aujourd'hui ?

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du directeur.

A.D : Et comment expliquez-vous vos comportements jeunes gens ?

R.W : …

B.Z : Pour ma part je dirais que Weasley ne tourne plus rond

Ron serra les poings sachant pertinemment que le serpentard le provoquait

A.D : Bien. Mr Weasley votre comportement a t il un lien avec ce qui est arrivé à Neville Londubat ?

R.W : Non monsieur.

A.D : Bien alors ca doit être à propos de ….

? : Attendez !!!!

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Hermione entra dans le bureau plus rouge que jamais essoufflée

Hr : Er..reur, im….cile

A bout de souffle, la jeune lionne posa ses mains sur ses genoux et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale

A.D : Miss Granger, je ne vous cache pas la surprise que j'ai de vous voir ici ! Comment avez-vous réussit à entrer ?

Hr : Euh … Je … Je suis venu pour Ron. Il s'agit d'une méprise Monsieur, Ron a entendu une rumeur, infondée certes, mais il n'était pas au courant, il voulait simplement me défendre.

M.M : Cela n'est pas une raison. La violence ne résout rien !

A.D : Une rumeur dîtes vous ? Dois je en déduire que cette rumeur concerne monsieur Zabini et vous Miss ?

Hr : Oui monsieur

Depuis que Hermione avait fait irruption dans le bureau, Blaise n'avait plus décroché un mot se contentant d'observer la jeune femme

Les joues rosies par la course effrénée qu'elle avait fait pour venir dans le bureau, ne la rendait que plus belle

Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

A.D : Bien Miss je comprends tout à fait la situation, cependant, je ne tolérais aucune violence quelle quel soit par conséquent, messieurs Zabini et Weasley se verront chacun un total de 45 points ainsi qu'une semaine de retenue avec leurs directeurs respectifs. Vous pouvez sortir

Hermione, Ron et Blaise sortirent du bureau sans un mot. Une fois dans le couloir Blaise se dirigea vers Drago qui l'attendait assis par terre

Le Prince des Serpentards se leva quand Blaise comme lui même entendirent un « ouch » suivie de la voix de Hermione qui monta dans les aigus

Hr : Mais t'es malade ! ! Comment as tu pu croire que Blaise m'avait violé ! ! ! !

Ron se tassa sur lui même quand le visage de Hermione ne s'arrêta qu'à 3 millimètre 5 du sien

R.W : Mais … Mais Harry …

Hr : Tais toi !

Ron rentra un peu plus la tête dans les épaules tandis que les deux serpentards tentaient tant bien que mal de contrôler leur fou rire face à la situation

Hr : Depuis quand Harry a t il raison sur tout ! ? !

R.W : Mais alors pourquoi …… Qu'as tu fait avec lui hier ?

Hr : Je t'ai dit que je l'avais amené à l'infirmerie ! Et tu crois vraiment que j'aurais laissé Blaise me toucher ! ! !

R.W : Zabini ! ! Il s'appelle Zabini arrête de l'appeler par son prénom ! !

B.Z : Un problème le disjoncté ?

Ron vira au rouge pivoine tandis qu'Hermione se tourna vers les deux serpentards qui pendant sa dispute avec Ron s'étaient approchés

Hr : Toi tu te tais [ Hermione reposa son regard sur les serpentards ] quant à vous dégagez ca vous concerne pas !

B.Z : Je me sens concerné quand la belette prononce mon nom

Hr : Tu te sens concerné pour un rien en ce moment …

B.Z : Tu insinues quoi par là ?

Hr : Laisse tomber

Hermione fit signe à Ron de se mettre en marche quand Blaise lui prit le bras la forçant à se retourner

R.W : Lâche là

Mais avant que Ron est pu faire le moindre mouvement, Blaise l'avait stupéfié à l'aide d'un sortilège imprononcé

D.M : Par merlin, mais tu as mangé un hypogriffe aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

B.Z : Il m'exaspère …

Hr : Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !

Mais Blaise ne fit rien, où plutôt accentua la pression sur ses bras lui faisant encore plus mal.

D.M : Je crois que tu as sonné Weasley !

B.Z : Ca lui apprendra !

Hr : Si tu ne me lâche pas dans la seconde je hurle !

B.Z : Si tu hurle je t'embrasse !

La réplique calma de suite Hermione qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette attitude du serpentard. Elle ne comprenait plus, elle ne LE comprenait plus.

Hermione baissa la tête face au regarde de Blaise qui contrairement aux autres fois lui faisait peur

Bien malgré lui, Drago ressentit la peur de la lionne, lui aussi avait cessé de sourire pour observer son ami. Il n'avait plus rien du Blaise Zabini qu'il connaissait

Contre toute attente, il prit la défense de Hermione

D.M : C'est bon allez viens, Weasmoche a payé, laisse la tranquille

B.Z : Quoi !?!

D.M : S'en prendre au balafré et à la belette je veux bien mais Granger … voyons Blaise tu veux faire quoi la violer, plaisanta t il

B.Z : Pourquoi pas ?

Drago vit Hermione frissonner aux paroles de Blaise. Déconcerté par la réponse de son ami, il le fixa quelques secondes avant de reporter son regard sur Hermione

Il ne portait pas la jeune lionne dans son cœur certes mais jamais il ne pourrait lui faire le moindre mal physiquement. C'était contraire à ses valeurs et il savait que Blaise partageait le même sentiment

POV Hermione

« Pourquoi fait il cela ? Il est devenu un monstre ! IL croit quoi que si il me fait du mal j'oublierais les quelques moments merveilleux que j'ai passé avec lui ? ! Pourquoi a t il autant changé ! POURQUOI ! ! »

D.M : Arrêtes enfin quoi qu'elle est put dire ou faire qui t'es blessé je suis sur que Granger ne l'a pas fait volontairement. Enfin c'est Granger tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas comme ça

B.Z : Pourquoi tu l'as défends ? Elle te plaît ?

En prononçant cette phrase, Blaise s'était collé contre la jeune lionne qui luttait pour retenir ses larmes

Dans une position de faiblesse extrême, les larmes s'échappèrent pour se répandre sur le haut de la chemise de Blaise

Hr : Pitié, arrêtes !

La voix d'Hermione n'était qu'un murmure et soudain Drago prit conscience de ce que Blaise avait du ressentir la première fois où il avait vu pleurer la jeune femme

D'une nature forte, elle ne montrait jamais ses souffrances et pourtant là elle suppliait

Blaise se maudit intérieurement de lui faire subir cela. Jamais il ne pourrait lever la main sur elle

Si il devait un jour la toucher ce ne serait que pour l'aimer et non pour lui faire du mal

Mais la mise en garde était belle et bien là, si ils voulaient vivre et surtout si il voulait qu'elle reste en vie, il devait se montrer cruel surtout à cet instant où il savait que son directeur l'observait au détour d'un mur

Hermione se releva la tête son regard se posant sur Blaise pour finir sur Drago. Un regard bien différent de celui fier qu'elle abordait chaque jour

D.M : Arrêtes maintenant ! ! Je n'aime peut être pas Granger mais je ne te laisserais pas faire ça ! Je te préviens que si tu stoppes pas cette folie tout de suite c'est moi qui te ferait arrêter ! !

Blaise se décolla de la jeune femme et commença à s'éloigner le plus loin possible d'elle et de ce qu'il avait été obligé de lui faire

Un goût acide dans la bouche, il partit en courant, laissant Drago et Hermione seuls

La gryffondor n'avait toujours pas bougé, collé contre le mur, elle semblait incapable de faire quoi que se soit. Drago l'observait, si Blaise réagissait ainsi c'est que quelque chose ou quelqu'un était derrière tout cela

D.M : Ecoute Granger ….. Je ….. Il ………

Incapable de trouver ses mots, Drago soupira et commença à partir quand il entendit un faible « merci »

Il tourna la tête et constata que Hermione s'était laissée tomber à terre, pleurant la tête contre ses genoux

Recroquevillée sur elle même, il se surprit à penser qu'elle ne méritait pas ce qui venait de se passer quelques minutes plutôt

Secouant la tête il partit à la recherche de son ami

suivre …


	8. Chapter 8

Merci Merci Merci Merci beaucoup pour vos coms. Ca me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos réactions face à cette fic. Vous avez été très patient alors voila la suite :D !

M.M : Juste ciel ! !

Le professeur McGonagall venait d'arriver dans le couloir et se précipita sur son élève inconscient tandis que le professeur Dumbledore s'avança vers la jeune lionne

A.D : Miss Granger que s'est il passé ?

Voyant que son élève ne réagissait pas, le directeur ordonna d'aller chercher Harry tandis que la directrice adjointe transportait Ron à l'infirmerie

La main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, Dumbledore vit Harry arriver quelques minutes plustard en courant

H : Mione ! !

Il s'accroupit face à elle et l'a prit dans ses bras la berçant contre lui telle une enfant

A.D : Emmenez Miss Granger dans votre salle commune et rester avec elle le temps nécessaire moi je vais m'occuper de tirer cette histoire au clair

Pendant ce temps, Drago venait de retrouver Blaise non loin du couloir menant à leur salle commune.

Celui-ci était arrêté devant un mur et le fixait intensément. Drago s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose quand Blaise frappa de toutes ses forces contre la paroi du mur.

Surprit Drago ne fit rien avant de voir Blaise recommencer inlassablement, le mur se tâchant de sang à chaque coups  
Réagissant enfin, il prit Blaise par les épaules et le poussa loin du mur, Blaise le regarda quelques secondes avant de s'écrouler sur le sol aux pieds de son ami, se prenant la tête entre les mains

Drago cru voir une larme s'écraser sur le sol.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il était différent trop différent de la personne qu'il connaissait pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne le comprenait plus. Et d'après la réaction de son ami, ca devait être le cas pour lui aussi

Drago s'agenouilla face à Blaise posant une main sur son épaule

D.M : Blaise, qu'es-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
B.Z : J'étais obligé … je ne voulais pas … j'étais obligé …, murmura t il plus pour lui que pour Drago  
D.M : Obligé à quoi ? demanda Drago avec douceur  
B.Z : …  
D.M : Blaise, regarde-moi ! lui intimida t il

Blaise leva les yeux vers lui.

Son visage était baignés de larmes. Drago le connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient tout deux en âge de tenir un balai, il le connaissait mieux que personne et l'avait vu pleurer une seule et unique fois à la mort de ses parents  
Après ce drame, Blaise avait juré que plus jamais, il ne pleurerait et ça avait été le cas jusqu'à là, jusqu'à aujourd'hui dans ce couloir

D.M : Blaise, tu sais que je serais toujours là peu importe ce que tu me diras …  
B.Z : Oui  
D.M : Tu sais que tu es comme mon frère et si je peux t'aider je le ferais, tu le sais ?  
B.Z (soupirant) : Rogue …  
D.M : Comment ça Rogue ?  
B.Z : Je t'ai menti l'autre jour, Rogue ne m'avait pas demandé de rester pour parler de mes heures de colle …

Qu'avait bien pu dire son directeur pour que Blaise change en moins de 24H tout ce qui faisait de lui la voix de sa raison ? D'une nature impulsive, Drago connaissait rarement ses limites et Blaise était toujours là pour le remettre sur le droit chemin en n'importe quelles circonstances

B.Z : … mais c'était pour me parler d'Hermione. Il m'a dit que si je ne changeais pas de comportement, il irait en parlait au Seigneur. J'ai pris peur, je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne et qu'il décide de s'en prendre à elle … où à moi … mais surtout pas à elle ….

Drago allait prendre la parole mais Blaise fut le plus rapide

B.Z : Rogue était là tout à l'heure dans le couloir. J'ai paniqué alors je me suis attaqué à elle. Je voulais faire comprendre à Rogue qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et moi. Je ne pensais pas que … Drago qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Que lui ai je fait ? ! Jamais elle ne me pardonnera ! Je ne peux même pas me pardonner moi même de l'avoir fait pleurer ! ! !

D.M : Chaque chose en son temps, on va d'abord commencer par nettoyer ça.

Il désigna les mains de son ami avant de se redresser. De toute ça hauteur il regarda Baise qui était toujours au sol. Puis lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

D.M : Tout va s'arranger, tu verras ! Mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance et que tu me dises tout maintenant !

Blaise releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de son ami. Il était toujours là, d'ailleurs il avait toujours était là. Il se souvint alors d'une scène presque identique il y a de ça quelques années.

_FLASHBACK_

_Un jeune garçon était près d'un lac, dans un jardin. Il pleuvait à torrent. Les gouttes d'eau tombant sur le visage du jeune garçon se mélangeaient avec ses larmes. Derrière lui se trouver une immense villa d'où les lumières brillaient ainsi qu'un jeune garçon du même âge s'approcher du premier. Drago arriva enfin près de Blaise. Tout le monde le cherchait partout depuis près d'une demi-heure._

_D.M : Ils te cherchent partout depuis un petit moment maintenant, ils commencent vraiment à s'inquiéter._

_B.Z : J'en ai rien a faire ! Je m'en fiche, je ne veux plus les voir, je ne veux plus voir personne ! C'est de leur faute !_

_D.M : De quoi tu parles, Blaise ?_

_B.Z : Tu le sais très bien Drago ! Ils ont rien fait ! Ils aurait pu les sauver mais non ils ont laisser ce sale type tuer mes parents !_

_D.M : Blaise …_

_B.Z : Non Drago, je ne vais pas attendre que ce Voldemort de merde me prenne quelqu'un d'autre ! Le seigneur des ténèbres … Seigneur de merde oui ! Mes parents lui ont toujours étaient fidèles et voila où ils sont aujourd'hui ! Je vais le tuer …_

_D.M : Et comment ? Ouvre les yeux Blaise ! On ne peut rien faire !_

_B.Z : Potter y est bien arrivé alors qu'il n'avait que 1 an !_

_D.M : Tu crois que c'est aussi simple ? Potter n'est qu'un chanceux ! Moi aussi je veux autant que toi tuer ce malade mais on ne peut pas !_

_B.Z : Pourquoi ? Personne n'essaye ! Tout le monde le laisse faire ce qu'il veut c'est normal !_

_D.M : Mais soit réaliste un peu, on ne connaît encore rien de la magie, on ne sait même pas encore jeter de sort. On entre a Poudlard dans 2 mois. De plus es-tu sur que ça soit lui ? Il est sensé être mort ! Personne n'a la preuve qu'il soit encore en vie !_

_B.Z : Ca ne peut être que lui !_

_D.M : Et comment ? Toi-même tu as dis que Potter l'avait tué !_

_B.Z : C'est lui, j'en suis sur ! Ca ne peut être que lui !_

_D.M : Ecoute moi bien. Si c'est effectivement lui, je te promets qu'on le retrouvera pour le tuer, tout les deux si tu veux mais avant tout il faut qu'on passe nos études ! Tu entends ? On ne peut y aller sans être préparé ! C'est clair !_

_B.Z : Mais c'est 7 ans ! _

_D.M : Je sais Blaise ! Mais on n'a pas le choix. Tes parents seront vengés, je te le promets mais dans 7 ans. On va faire une promesse : Dans 7 ans, jour pour jour, on vengera ton père et ta mère. Ok ?_

_Blaise fixa Drago. Il sembla réfléchir un long moment alors qu'il fixait intensément la pluie tombée dans le lac._

_B.Z : Dans 7 ans, jour pour jour !_

_Puis il tendit son poing vers Drago. Celui-ci fit de même et heurta celui de Blaise. Les deux amis se regardèrent droit dans les yeux._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Drago avait toujours été là quand il le fallait, quand il avait besoin de quelqu'un, et il était encore là aujourd'hui. Tout le monde avait beau croire que Drago était un homme froid, sans cœur tel que son père, mais tout le monde se trompait. Drago avait été comme un frère pour lui depuis tout le temps et il le montrait encore aujourd'hui. Blaise saisit alors la main que lui tendait Drago et se redressa avec son aide.

B.Z : Merci !

D.M : Manque plus que la musique de fond et la voix Off et on sera digne de tourner un film !

B.Z : C'est la seule chose que tu as retenue des cours sur les moldus

D.M : Avoue que c'est pas bête leur truc de voir les images dans une boîte

B.Z : Ca s'appelle une télévision Drago

D.M : Mouais le nom laisse à désirer quand même

Blaise sourit et suivit Drago qui partait en direction la salle commune des serpentards.

B.Z : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je ne comprends plus rien.

D.M : On dit que l'amour rend aveugle mais il ne faut pas exagéré non plus Blaise !

Blaise le regarda choqué comme s'il venait de dire un mot interdit.

B.Z : Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas amoureux ! Ca va pas la tête, t'es fou !

D.M : Admettons, je suis fou !

Puis il continua le chemin laissant seul Blaise qui venait de s'arrêter sous l'effet du choc.

« Amoureux ! Cela faisait deux fois que Drago lui disais ça. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! C'était impensable ! »

Blaise réalisa alors qu'il était seul dans le couloir et que Drago était loin devant alors il décida de courir pour le rattraper. Il réfléchirait à ça plus tard.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci encore pour tout vos commentaires, je vais essayer d'y répondre un a un :

**Hamataroo** : Merci pour tes commentaires, ils me font toujours plaisir ! Alors peut-être que tu vas me prendre pour une cruche total, mais : c'est quoi OCC ?

**Virginie01**: Et oui, mais comme on dit, l'amour rend aveugle … Quand le verra-t-il ? c'est une bonne question …

**Vaness** : Merci pour ton com, et voila la suite !

**Hilaidora** : Et oui, il est vrai que les fic Blaise/Hermione sont rare, je suis l'une des rares militantes a cette cause mdr ! J'avoue que moi aussi j'aime bien lire tout les couples sortant de l'ordinaire.

**Anais** : Voila la suite du, pour la prochaine, il va falloir attendre encore …

**CreAamiiiiiXx** : Crois-moi, je ne suis absolment pas dépité d'avoir une nouvelle fan, bien au contraire !!!!! Ton commentaire ma fais vraiment plaisir et me motive a continué cette fic ! (Car, oui, je suis exactement comme vous, moi aussi j'attends que la suite m'arrive, mdr. Mes idées arrive seulement devant mon clavier et il m'arrive de changer encore et encore une même scene jusqu'à ce qu'elle me parait convenable, c'est pourquoi je mets autant de temps pour faire la suite.)

Aussi un dernière chose avant la suite et je vous promet que je vous laisse tranquille : Je voudrais remercier Titesouris qui m'aide énormément dans cette fic et qui surtout me corrige (croyez-moi, il y a du travaille !) Et s'en plus attendre :

LA SUITE !!!!

Les deux Gryffondors arrivèrent dans leur salle commune. Bien entendu, à cette heure-ci elle était totalement déserte puisque les élèves étaient tous en cours.

Harry et Hermione s'installèrent alors sur l'un des canapés rouge de la pièce. Après quelques minutes Harry brisa enfin le silence.

H.P : Que s'est-il passé Hermione ? Pourquoi Ron est à l'infirmerie ? Que t'ont-ils fait ? Qui a fait ça ?

Hermione leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de son ami, il avait l'air paniqué et perdu. Mais même si c'était Harry, son meilleur ami, elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui dire, elle ne savait âs trop ce qui se passait elle-même.

Tout cela semblait surréaliste. Blaise avait était si méchant, si froid, si … Malfoy ! Quand à lui, Malfoy avait été si étonné, si étonnant, si … Pas Malfoy !

H.P : Désolé, je t'en demande peut-être beaucoup d'un seul coup. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour que mon meilleur ami soit envoyé à l'infirmerie et que ma meilleure amie pleure. 'Mione, que s'est-il passé dans ce couloir ?

Hermione était totalement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que lui racontait Harry

Hr : On sortait du bureau du Professeur Dumbledore et j'en voulais à Ron d'avoir imaginer que Zabini m'avait violé …

_**POV Harry**_

_« Zabini ? Tiens, elle l'appelait Blaise il n'y a pas longtemps encore »_

Hr : … et je lui ai clairement dit. Drago et Zabini qui étaient à coté ont commencé à répliquer et une chose en entraînant une autre, Zabini s'est battu avec Ron. Zabini a gagné.

H.P : Zabini ? Encore ? Ca fait trois fois aujourd'hui déjà. Mais … Pendant que Zabini et Ron se battaient, qu'a fait Malfoy ? Il t'a blessé ?

Hr : Non, je … Zabini a mis inconscient Ron en très peu de temps, je ne l'ai même pas vu venir, tout comme Malfoy. Il avait l'air aussi surpris que moi.

H.P : Tout le monde à l'air surpris du changement de comportement de Zabini apparemment. Et Malfoy aussi d'après ce que j'entends

Hr : …

H.P : Pourtant ils sont toujours ensemble et il devrait le savoir. Il n'y a qu'un seul moment où je ne les ai pas vu ensemble. Et ce moment était quand tu étais avec lui.

Hr : Qu'insinues-tu ?

H.P : Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle

Hr (criant et se levant) : Il ne m'a pas violé Harry !

H.P : Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mais je te connais Mione et même si tu le nies il s'est bel et bien passé quelque chose !

Hr : …

H.P (se levant) : 'Mione …

Hr (criant) : Tais toi ! Tu ne sais rien !

H.P : Parles moi Hermione ! Cet événement doit vraiment être important pour que Zabini change aussi brutalement

Hr : Tu es peut-être le grand Harry Potter mais je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre !

Hermione partie se réfugier dans les dortoirs des filles. Harry aurait voulu la suivre mais le sort bloquant l'accès au dortoir lui bloquait le passage

Allant s'asseoir sur un canapé il observa l'aiguille de l'horloge bouger essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait

Hermione …. Elle lui cachait la vérité, il en était persuadé. Mais il savait aussi que la forcer à se confier n'était pas la solution. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était d'attendre qu'elle confies de son plein grès et en attendant mener l'enquête

Voyant qu'Hermione ne redescendait pas, Harry se leva dans le but d'aller voir Ron à l'infirmerie

Ron se réveilla quelques minutes après l'arrivée de Harry à ses côtés.

Le directeur était là lui aussi attendant la version des faits du jeune homme puisque d'après Harry, Hermione refusait de parler ce qui n'était pas totalement faux aux yeux du survivant

Le soir arriva rapidement et Blaise n'avait toujours pas était convoqué chez Dumbledore, ce qui l'inquiétait. Après « l'incident » il n'était pas sorti de son dortoir de la journée et avait décidé de ne pas assister au dîner tout comme Hermione.

Inquiet pour Hermione, Harry envoya Ginny voir si son amie voulait dîner avec eux mais la jeune rouquine descendit la mine renfrognée et abattue. Hermione voulait voir personne

Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir des serpentards, Drago avait décidé de rester avec son ami et de ne pas aller manger mais c'était sans compter cette sangsue de Parkinson qui monta dans le dortoir des garçons interrompant alors la conversation des deux amis

P.P : Bon vous venez, on va manger !

D.M : Pour la 100ème fois Parkinson, nous n'allons pas manger ! Nous n'avons pas faim !

Mais comme pour le contredire son ventre se mit à crier famine sous le rire de Blaise

P.P : Oui j'entends ça !

B.Z : Va manger Drago, je resterais là c'est bon.

D.M : Je ne vais pas te laisser seul

B.Z : Tu sais, je suis un grand garçon, je suis plus beau que toi [ Drago afficha une fausse mine outrée] et je sais me défendre, va manger !

D.M : Ok, je me suis mal exprimé : Tu ne vas pas me laisser seul avec elle !

B.Z : Je ne sortirais pas d'ici et je sais que tu as faim, alors vas y et rapporte moi un peu de nourriture. Et puis c'est pas comme si t'allais manger en tête à tête avec elle.

D.M : Encore heureux ! Bon d'accord, j'y vais ! Mais je ferais vite, ne t'en fais pas !

B.Z : Oui maman

D.M (ignorant) : A tout à l'heure !

B.Z : Ouais bon ap !

Une fois Drago parti, Blaise se mit à réfléchir à la non convocation de Dumbledore. C'était plutôt étrange. Blaise savait que Weasley s'était réveillé et que toute l'école était au courant que c'était lui le responsable. Et pourtant il n'avait toujours rien. C'était encore plus perturbant pour lui.

Contre toute attente il décida d'aller lui-même voir Dumbledore. Quitte à être sanctionné, autant que ça soit fait une bonne fois pour toute parce que l'attente c'était vraiment pas son truc.

Arrivé devant la statue, Blaise se sentit soudain ridicule. Premièrement, il n'avait pas le mot de passe et avant qu'il arrive à le trouver, il s'écroulerait des décennies et puis que dirait il au directeur ?

« Je trouve bizarre de ne pas avoir été convoqué, s'il vous plaît punissez moi. Super pas très serpentard comme réaction ! »

A.D : C'est jus de citrouille le mot de passe

Blaise sursauta en entendant la voix de son directeur

B.Z : Professeur !

A.D : !

B.Z : Je … euh … Je n'ai pas dût recevoir votre convocation.

A.D : Peut-être parce que je ne vous ai pas convoqué

Dumbledore invita Blaise à monter dans son bureau

B.Z : Je … C'est moi le responsable … C'est moi qui ai envoyé Weasm…ley à l'infirmerie. Et c'est moi qui ai fait du mal à Hermione.

A.D : Je le sais

Etonné, Blaise resta quelques secondes immobile avant de prendre place face au bureau du directeur

B.Z : Je ne comprends pas.

Dumbledore posa son menton sur ses mains jointes gardant volontairement le silence

B.Z : Si vous le savez pourquoi ne rien faire

A.D : Sais tu qu'il existe en ce monde un pouvoir plus puissant que tout, même ton maître ne peut rien contre lui ….

B.Z : Je n'ai pas de maître monsieur ….

A.D : Cela aussi je le sais

Blaise se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Il avait la désagréable impression que Dumbledore était dans sa tête et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas

B.Z : Alors je ne serais pas sanctionné ?

A.D : Tu t'es déjà sanctionné toi même en venant ici. Preuve incontestable que tu recherches ce pouvoir ….

B.Z : Pouvoir ?

A.D : Mais si le problème est la sanction. Je vais te punir. Je sais de source sûre qu'une certaine personne aime se recueillir depuis un événement tragique au bord du lac

B.Z : Une certaine personne …

A.D : Quand tu te sentiras prêt, tu lui présenteras tes excuses

B.Z : Et c'est tout ?

A.D : Demander pardon est l'acte le plus dur après l'amour

Blaise observa la gargouille qui s'était refermé derrière lui. Après cette révélation des plus étrange, le directeur l'avait congédié le laissant seul à ses interrogations


	10. Chapter 10

Drago observait sans ciller la porte de la grande salle pour voir si Blaise ou une autre personne se décidait à venir manger mais quand il vit la cadette des Weasley, il comprit qu'il allait devoir passer à l'action

P.P : Dragounichou, qu'es-ce que tu fais ?

Pansy trop heureuse d'être seule avec Drago s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait voyait d'un très mauvais œil qu'il l'a laisse seule

D.M : Je reviens, j'ai oublié quelque chose

P.P : Et quoi ?

D.M : Bon sang Parkinson, mêle toi de tes affaires, je n'ai pas de compte a te rendre !

Drago monta les marches 4 par 4. On était en fin octobre et les températures hivernales commençaient à se ressentir, surtout en soirée. Il arriva enfin à la volière et prit le premier volatile qu'il trouva pour lui accrocher un bout de parchemin.

L'oiseau s'envola et Drago reprit le chemin de la grande salle. L'oiseau survola le terrain de quiddicht puis arriva à une tour. Il se posa sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et se mit à cogner avec son bec.

Hermione qui était plongée dans un livre releva la tête pour voir l'hibou. Il ne lui était pas familier mais elle se décida comme même à lui ouvrir. Elle prit alors le bout de parchemin et l'oiseau s'envola.

_J'ai les réponses à tes questions,_

_RDV à minuit aux toilettes de mimi Geignarde_

La lettre n'était pas signée, mais Hermione n'avait aucun doute sur la personne qui le lui avait envoyé.

L'écriture soignée et claire était la marque du prince des Serpents. Elle connaissait son écriture raffinée pour être à quelques rares occasions, assise à ses côtés

Evidemment qu'elle avait des questions mais pourquoi Malfoy prenait il la peine de s'en préoccuper ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes…. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il avait été différent aussi mais quand même … devait elle prendre le risque d'aller le voir ?

23h50

Drago se leva de son lit. Tout le monde avait l'air de dormir. Parfait, il pourrait s'éclipser sans même avoir à se justifier.

Il descendit les marches menant à la salle commune. Une deuxième année semblait s'être endormi sur l'un des canapés, près du feu de cheminée presque éteint. Drago sorti alors discrètement de la salle ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que quelqu'un avait put le voir.

0h00

Hermione arriva dans les toilettes de mimi Geignarde, le morceau de parchemin encore dans ses mains. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les toilettes

Hr : Malfoy ! T'es là ?

Les toilettes étaient seulement éclairées par le clair de lune rendant l'atmosphère du lieu encore plus angoissant qu'en temps normal

Sentant une boule naître dans son estomac, Hermione se mit à déglutir difficilement s'attendant à tout moment à être attaquée

Hr : Malfoy si c'est une blague, elle n'est vraiment pas drôle.

Hermione sursauta en entendant comme le bruit d'une respiration dans une des cabines

Tremblante de la tête au pied, Hermione avança prudemment jusqu'à celle ci. Ouvrant délicatement la porte d'une main, elle soupira de soulagement en se traitant d'idiote de laisser son imagination lui donner de telles sueurs froides

La gryffondor se tourna et poussa un cri en voyant une masse face à elle qui l'observait de très près

Hr : Mais t'es complètement taré ! J'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque ! Dit-elle encore sous l'effet du choc.

D.M : Baisse d'un ton Granger, tu vas nous faire repérer !

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Hermione se calma pour parler plus doucement.

Hr : Qu'es-ce que tu me veux ?

D.M : La véritable question est : Qu'es-ce que tu veux toi, Granger. Et tu veux des réponses, sinon tu ne serais pas là à cette heure-ci.

Hr : Et dis moi pourquoi j'aurais confiance en toi, qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas une de tes blagues de mauvais goût ?

D.M : Parce que cela concerne Blaise.

Hr : Et ?

D.M : Je suis toujours très sérieux quand le sujet est mon meilleur ami.

Hr : Ami ? Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ?

Drago légèrement agacé par la jeune fille, souffla d'exaspération

D.M : J'ai compris, j'ai perdu mon temps en venant ici. C'était une mauvaise idée

Drago alla se saisir de la poignée pour sortir des toilettes quand il entendit un petit soupir suivi d'un

Hr : Ok, C'est bon je t'écoute… Mais essaye de comprendre que cela puisse me paraître étrange. Cela fait 5 ans que tu passes tes journées à m'humilier et m'insulter. Je t'ai même frappé une fois. Alors laisse moi le bénéfice du doute.

D.M : Pour une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre grand-chose.

Hr : Il est minuit, demain on a court tôt alors ne parle pas en énigme s'il te plait et dit clairement le fond de ta pensée.

D.M : Tu as appris à connaître la vrai personnalité de Blaise ces derniers temps. J'aurais pensé que tu comprendrais plus vite. Ta réputation ne serait elle qu'un mythe

Malfoy se mit à sourire narquoisement face au petit teint rosé qui avait coloré le visage de la jeune lionne

Hr : Malfoy, arrête de tourner autour du pot.

D.M : Blaise joue un rôle. Tout comme moi. Nous nous devons d'être comme cela à l'école si nous ne voulons pas avoir d'ennuis. Ces derniers temps, toi et Blaise vous vous êtes rapproché …

Hr (le coupant) : Je ne dirais pas cela …

D.M : S'embrasser n'est pas se rapprocher ?

Hermione allait répliquer quand Malfoy posa un doigt sur ses lèvres lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parle avant qu'il est fini

D.M : Maintenant tu te tais et tu m'écoutes. Depuis toujours on se comporte comme des mangemorts parce que à choisir entre sauver sa peau et sauver celle des autres ben tu m'excuses mais je préfère sauver ma peau. C'était avant …. Tu es la seule qui fasse que Blaise a commencé à se comporter normalement et pour cela il va perdre la vie

Hr : Et je suis censé te croire ? Faire du mal aux autres tu trouves que c'est un comportement normal ?

D.M : Sais tu quelle sensation c'est de vivre avec un couperet au dessus de la tête à longueur de temps ? Sais tu quel effet c'est de cacher ta vraie nature ? Sais tu toutes ces choses Granger ?

Hr : …

D.M : Blaise est comme mon frère et ça me rend malade de le voir dans cet état parce qu'il veut te protéger au dépend de sa vie. Blaise ne craque jamais la dernière fois c'était …

Hr : A la mort de ses parents …

D.M : Oui c'est la première fois qu'une fille s'approche de lui, je veux dire que …

Hr : Attends tu as peur que je lui brises le cœur ?

Drago acquiesça sous le regard médusé de Hermione. Rien n'était normal. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait avec Malfoy sans l'insulter et sans se faire insulter. Elle ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait

D : L'aimes tu Granger ?

Hr : L'aimer ? ! C'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Si tu crois que cette situation me plaît tu te trompes ! Je suis reconnaissante à Blaise d'avoir été là à l'annonce de la mort de mon père mais de là ….. Et puis de toute manière pourquoi je me justifies devant toi, tu n'es qu'une raclure égout nombrilisme alors je me passerais de tes leçons de morales !

Drago se mit à fixer intensément. C'était la première fois qu'il l'a regardait autrement que comme une sang de bourbe.

La jeune lionne dégageait une immense force et pourtant elle semblait lasse de tout comme si elle renonçait

Elle l'insultait et il ne voyait rien de blessant au contraire. Blaise avait fait la même chose à la mort de ses parents avant de s'effondrer totalement. Elle était exactement comme lui….

D.M : Taré, raclure d'égout … décidément, tu ne m'épargnes pas aujourd'hui. Mais d'où te viens ce vocabulaire Toi l'élève modèle, je vais finir par être choqué

Hr : Je suis fatiguée c'est tout

Drago se contenta d'hocher la tête, tout comme Blaise, elle parlait à demi mots se faisant comprendre sans pour autant s'expliquer clairement

Mais il savait aussi qu'elle était d'une manière fière et il ne voulait pas lui faire comprendre qu'il l'a comprenait

D.M : Tu m'étonnes, les filles comme toi doivent être au lit à 21h tapante.

Hr : Non c'est faux

D.M : C'est vrai, des fois tu vas à la bibliothèque jusqu'à pas d'heure

Hr : Tu ferais mieux de te taire si tu ne veux pas d'un autre coup de poing Drago. Je suis peut-être fatiguée mais il me reste suffisamment d'énergie pour ça et te mettre un coup de pied au derrière. Et pis je suis fière d'être une intello !

Drago ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom et ne semblait pas du tout gênée. Ah moins qu'elle l'ai dit sans s'en rendre compte

Hr : Quoi ?

D.M : Tu m'as appelé Drago

Hr : Non !

D.M : Si tu l'as dis !

Hr : Non, je ne l'ai pas dis !

D.M : Si !

Hr : Non !

D.M : Si !

Hr : Et si je l'avais dit …

Elle passa devant lui en souriant à moitié avant de sortir des toilettes et d'aller rejoindre son lit qui l'attendait

Drago resta quelques minutes seul. Il avait toujours énormément respecté la jeune fille. De toutes, elle était la seule à lui renvoyer ses sarcasmes en pleine figure. Dans d'autres circonstances et d'autre temps, il aurait aimé l'avoir à ses côtés comme amie mais pour le bien de tous et le sien comme celui d'Hermione, il se devait de lui montrer de la haine.

Souriant face à l'audace dont elle avait fait preuve en l'appelant par son prénom, Drago se mit à sourire en sortant des toilettes ne s'attendant pas à tomber nez à nez avec Pansy


End file.
